351:1 -- LDWa
One of the first two missions. (culled from FB LDW page) Summary - Missing Hunters The group headed upriver to discover the fates of overdue trappers and discovered that lizard men had captured the villagers for poaching on their land. While willing to let the adventurers go in peace, the lizard men attempted to sacrifice the trappers to their snake god at their temple. (Apparently the captives had poached their intended offering and the lizard men did not want to be eaten by their own god). The group managed to save several of the trappers and drive the lizard men off before killing the giant snake god. Augustine's Report "How I killed a god, and we failed to climb into a boat" by Augustine the Paladin. They were so brave, all of them. Progressing from tying their shoelaces to Not Falling in the Water proved a difficult transition for many of my brave companions to make, and they succeeded, to some degree. So, we heard of lost trappers in the swamp and headed upriver to investigate. There we found what appeared to be a civilized group of mermen, and, as a good follower of Mithras, the god of civilization and order, I was planning to leave them be before I realised they were SACRIFICING TO A FALSE GOD. We demonstrated our skills from the very beginning. Our eagle-eyed ..eagle, failed to see the 10 metre long approaching crocodiles. The one thing our cleric managed to heal was a 10 meter long hostile crocodile, though he did manage to ride it downriver, for a certain amount of Ace Rimmer kudos. I spent a glorious adventure Picking Up my Halberd, but I did wrestle a crocodile into surf-able submission for my cleric friend, and oh, yep, giant snake god. Dead now. 17 HP damage in one attack don't hurt. What's a broken leg against immortality? Kayla's Report Dangerous Waters - We travelled upriver on a search and rescue mission to find missing hunters. Initially a dull trip, things got exciting fast when something suddenly smashed into our barge and most of our party was thrown into the shimmering water. Two crocodiles that were larger than our barge then proceeded to attempt to drown or eat various members of the expedition. Due to the aid of a hippo/druid, a few well-placed arrows and some confusion we managed to get to the shore, although those of us who had swallowed water were feeling ill and weak. With astounding perceptive power we noticed that we were now surrounded by short lizard people with spears. Marillith the druid traded for antidote for the poisoned water from them, so kudos for that even if she wouldn't share it with the party unless we agreed to return to town and allow the lizard folk to sacrifice the missing hunters to their scaly god. The rest of the party (except possibly Ramonde the bard, who waited on the barge) decided to charge in and try to rescue the villagers, while Aelfar did cleric like things, Seryn, Erin and I saved the remaining villagers. Brave Sir Augustine stood in the pool of water and eventually killed the snake god which was bigger than this tavern and had eaten a hunter in one bite and the lizard men ran away. Marillith smashed the beautiful crystal that adorned the temple for some reason but we managed to save three hunters and return with our lives. Category:Actual Play